The Unseen Danger
by Emmithar
Summary: A evil is looming, 14 year old ObiWan is in danger. When he is captured by someone who was thought to be dead, can he surive on his own? Warning return of an Evil character, read first chapter to find out who
1. Default Chapter

This is my second story, my first one in Star Wars though. My other is in LOTR. Please Read and Review.  
  
  
  
By: Emmithar  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for minor violence  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to either Lucas or Watson, as is with the places and creatures. I have no permission to use them, and I am not receiving any money for this story. The story is for enjoyment only.  
  
Summary: A threat is looming, 14 year old Obi-Wan is in danger from an unseen evil. When he is captured, he must use all his knowledge both from life and training to survive.  
  
Note: If anything is spelled or written incorrectly, or is offensive to anyone, forgive me, and please let me know. I can not do anything unless I am told. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Evil Happenings  
  
The sun shot warm golden rays down upon the blue lake as Obi-Wan walked through. He knew that the sun was just an illumination, but he could not help himself from inhaling deeply. The lake was perhaps one of his most favorite spots in the Jedi Temple. One of the reasons this was so was because he knew that he could almost always find his friend here. Bant had been a good friend as long as he could remember. He saw her orange from glide lightly through the water as he sat down near the bank. He let a hand trail gently through the water, letting his thoughts take him away.  
  
"Thinking?" Bant's voice startled him, causing him to jump slightly. Bant laughed softly, hanging onto the edge of the shore. Obi-Wan nodded. He and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn had just returned from a long tiring mission. On the Planet Ohvey they had uncovered the secret as to why the Planet's resources were disappearing. It turned out to be that the King's own son was shipping them secretly off planet, trying to force the small planet into chaos, so that his father would be overthrown so he could claim the throne himself. They had come awfully close to being the next victims of an angered prince.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Bant asked softly, when he did not reply. Obi-Wan shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "No Bant, I'm fine. Just tired." Bant nodded, pushing herself away from the shore, waving her arm, beckoning him to join. Obi-Wan sat for a moment, before shredding his robe, and sliding into the cool water.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
From the darkness, a figure, clothed in black watched as the two young ones swam around. He knew who the two were; he had seen them both before. Dark eyes focused on the boy. Anger surged through him for a moment before he calmed himself. He could not make himself aware to them. He stiffened when the boy looked over his way, and he retreated further into the shadows.  
  
"What is it?" Bant asked softly when Obi-Wan searched the lake. He was certain that he had felt a slight disturbance in the force. Before he would never had been able to feel something so slight, and he doubted that Bant had felt it at all. He shook his head after a moment. More in likely it was nothing to worry about. "Nothing," he told her softly.  
  
The figure let out a soft breath of air, unaware that he had been holding it. He had to be more careful; he reminded himself that he might have only one chance to get his plan to work right. He watched the figures emerge from the lake, and he smiled softly to himself. Now was the time. He pushed back the edge of his cloak, placing a hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. *******  
  
Obi-wan was starting to dry off when the force surged suddenly, warning him only seconds before the attack came. He had his lightsaber drawn and he spun around to meet the threat. He was surprised to see that his attacker also carried a lightsaber.  
  
Bant watched horrified as Obi-Wan used all his skill and strength just to block the oncoming blows. The attacker was incredibly strong; darkness surging from him as he continued to press Obi-was without mercy. "Get help!" Obi-Wan cried. "Go!"  
  
Bant nodded as she ran lightly over the grass, toward the alarm. The attacker swore under his breath. "NO!" He had come to far to have his plan ruined. Using the force he caused the railings above to sway, and break. Before Obi-Wan could react he saw the railings break and fall; Bant had also seen it, and the fact that she could not move out of the way in time.  
  
A cry escaped Obi-Wan's throat as the heavy metal crashed to the ground, burying the Calamarian underneath the twisted derbies. Yet that was all he had time for as he was once again ruthlessly attacked. The hood that he wore concealed his enemy, from who he was, but at this point Obi-Wan was only concerned on getting out of this alive, and he hoped deeply that Bant was also. He glanced over there quickly, hoping to see Bant pulling herself out of the rubble, but all was still. The distraction was all the attacker needed, as he knocked the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's hand. He grabbed the boy roughly, binding his hands forcefully behind his back. Obi-Wan cried out as the ropes cut into his wrists.  
  
At that moment Mace Windu and Qui-Gon burst through the door. They had been alerted to the broken railings in the room, and had gone swiftly to see if anyone had been harmed and needed rescuing. What they saw now was totally unexpected. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan in the attacker's hold and quickly withdrew his Lightsaber, the blade glowing green. He advanced rapidly but halted suddenly when the attacker held his lightsaber against the boy's neck. He knew that the cloaked figure could take the boy's life with a simple flick of his hand. He could feel the evil pulsing around him.  
  
He sought the boy's eyes, and Obi-Wan flicked his own toward the rubble, silently telling Qui-Gon that Bant was under there. Qui-Gon sighed deeply; things were going worse than he could expect. He watched as the attacker flipped his head up, the hood falling off. He smiled cruelly, watching the surprise on his face.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. This could not be happening, it wasn't true. He told himself over and over again, but he looked at his face and it just proved him wrong. But how could it be? The person that stood before him was dead. He had died nearly a year ago, and yet there he was. A scowl grew on his face as Qui-Gon slowly stepped forward. The attacker held the lightsaber closer to the boy's exposed neck.  
  
"Xanatos" he whispered softly.  
  
TBC 


	2. An Unexpected Turn

Okay okay, settle down everyone, and please snowprincess, don't loose your sanity. That wouldn't be very good. And yes, I know that it was short Felealian. (rolling my eyes if you even care) Okay then, here is the second chapter  
  
Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn  
  
  
  
Xanatos smiled cruelly, his hold on Obi-Wan tightened as Qui-Gon drew near. "Don't come any closer. You know I'll do it Qui-Gon, you know I will," he taunted softly. Qui-Gon stopped his forward movement, his eyes resting on Xanatos'.  
  
"Let him go, your quarrel is with me," he spoke almost as softly as Xanatos, taking yet another step toward him. Xanatos quickly brought his lightsaber up quickly, scarping it lightly against Obi-Wan's cheek, so that it burned slightly. Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from crying out, but Qui- Gon could easily see that he was in pain. His heart quickened as he stopped, backing slightly off.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that," He said once Qui-Gon had backed off. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. "Let him go," he said, saying each word forcefully, as if their sharpness would release the grip that held his padawan. He saw Mace Windu step up besides him, his lightsaber drawn, the pale purple glow pulsing slightly. Behind them more Jedi knights ran in, and quickly noticing the situation, drew their weapons, and surrounded Xanatos and Obi-Wan quickly.  
  
"Your out-numbered," Qui-Gon said. Xanatos just smiled, "Yes, I am." Qui- Gon did not like the tone in his voice. For some reason or another, he was not afraid of the situation he was in. Then again he may have been hiding it. Qui-Gon knew that Xanatos had always been good at concealing things. He knew that all too well. There had been a time when that trait had almost destroyed an entire planet. Now he was more cautious.  
  
"What do you want?" Qui-Gon asked, not taking his eye's off Xanatos. "Tell the others to back off, and surrender their weapons." He motioned toward the lake. For a moment no one moved. That had been the last thing from Qui- Gon's mind, but he was saved from answering when Mace Windu spoke. "Do as he says," he told them softly, disarming himself, throwing his weapon so that it landed in the lake. He knew what Xanatos would do if they refused, and that was not what he wanted to see happen. Slowly the others disarmed themselves backing away from the two. Qui-Gon however, would not. He gripped his lightsaber tightly, feeling the heat pulsing from it.  
  
Xanatos watched him warily. "You too," he warned him coldly. "Do as he says Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said softly yet with a tone that demanded that he listened. But Qui-Gon would have nothing of it. "I will not abandon my padawan to death," he said slowly. Xanatos laughed. "Oh don't worry. I don't plan to kill him. In fact I have something much better in mind."  
  
Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan stiffen at these words, the very same stiffness he felt in his heart. What could Xanatos possibly want with Obi-Wan? The answer then came very clear. Xanatos wanted to get revenge for what he had always blamed Qui-Gon for, though he was not to be blamed. And what better way than to do so than by harming the ones closest to him. Slowly Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber, letting it fall to his side. Satisfied Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan roughly by the back of his neck. "Stand you slug," he yelled at him, pulling him up forcefully. "I am sorry Qui-Gon, but I'm afraid that we must be going," he said, pushing Obi-Wan in front of him.  
  
Qui-Gon took a step toward them, but Mace Windu held him back. Xanatos mad his way over to the sidewall, overhead was an open window. With an easy jump, he pulled Obi-Wan up with him to the window, pausing for a moment and turning to the others down below. "It's been great. I'll see you later. And that," he said, pointing at Qui-Gon with his finger, "is a promise."  
  
With a sudden turn, he jumped out the window, disappearing from sight. Desperation surged through Qui-Gon as he raced after him. But when he arrived at the window, there was no sign of them.  
  
TBC 


	3. The First Path

Snowprincess, it is a shame that you lost your sanity, even after I told you not too, but hey if you hurt yourself than you wouldn't be able to find out what happens next.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The First Path  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon paced back and fourth through the hallway of the Jedi Temple, his thoughts racing through his mind quicker than he could sort them out. It had been a long afternoon, and things had gone form ill to worse. He could still feel the helplessness inside himself as he raced after Obi-Wan in a desperate attempt to rescue him from the future horrors he now would have to face alone. At this thought his heart seemed to tear. He stopped pacing, drawing in a deep breath. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him. He closed his eyes. Nothing would happen to him, he told himself softly. "So sure, you are."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to greet the newcomer. He was small, yet powerful beyond belief. He bowed slightly as Yoda approached. "So sure, that you decide a fate that has yet to be decided. Many years have I worked with the force, many more than you, many more than others, and I have learned that you must not judge fate, before fate itself has judged you."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a sigh. Yoda could always sense his distress. Usually he welcomed it, but now he wished to have none of it. "How is Bant?" he asked, in hopes to change the unwanted conversation. Yoda gave a slight nod. He knew what Qui-Gon was attempting. "Hurt she is, but fine she will be," he said, looking up toward the young Jedi. To Yoda, there were very few that he could notify as being old, and he was very much respected by many. "Tell me Master Jinn, there is more on your mind than you say," he prodded. Qui-Gon gave a sigh. As usual, Yoda would not be steered from a conversation.  
  
"Worried you are, about him," Yoda observed his silence. Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, I do hope he will be fine." But Yoda shook his head, "I speak not of Obi-Wan, but of Xanatos I do speak of." Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "Yes," he would not conceal the truth from the Jedi Master that stood before him. He was saved from answering any further when someone called his name. He turned to see the figure striding down the hall.  
  
"I've searched all over, yet I cannot find any trace of him, or Obi- Wan," she said, "I'm sorry." Qui-Gon gave a small smile. "It's is all right Tahl, I know how hard you have worked." Tahl nodded softly, "I just wish there is more I can do," she said softly.  
  
Qui-Gon looked into her eyes, eyes that no longer saw, and yet she seemed to know every detail, every clue. If Tahl was unable to find anything, he doubted that anyone else would. Tahl gave a sigh, "It's a wonder why he is even still alive?" she said softly. Qui-Gon suddenly frowned, thinking hard. "What is it?" Tahl asked, somehow seeing the change in her friend. "That's it," he said softly. Tahl gave him a curious look, "What are you thinking of Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Xanatos, he always had a back door." Tahl shook her head. "It's not that simple my friend," she said sadly. "Maybe it is. Xanatos had always been one step ahead of me, one way or another, it's about time I became the leader in this."  
  
He turned and strode quickly down the hall. "Where are you going?" Tahl shouted after him. "Back to Telos. If there are any questions to be answered then they must start there. Send a message through to Andra and Den. Tell them I will be there in two days," he called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
TBC.. Sorry this was such a short post, but there is more coming soon. 


	4. An Unwelcome Arrival

Snowprincess, don't start hurting yourself. This story still has a while to go, so just relax. If you can! *wicked grin*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Arrival  
  
  
  
A vibrating humming woke him sometime later. Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, looking around in the darkness. He felt dizzy, his head throbbing with fresh pain. He moved his hand to wipe his forehead, only to realize that they were bound behind him.  
  
Fear raced though his mind as he suddenly remembered what had happened. He struggled slightly, twisting in his bounds, trying to break them loose, but with no success.  
  
"You may as well stop trying my young friend. It is no use, in the end it will do you only more harm than good," Obi-Wan froze at the sound of Xanatos' voice. He watched as his form moved in front of him.  
  
"Where am I," he asked hoarsely. His throat was dry and Obi-Wan dimly realized that he must have been in Xanatos' hold for a few days now, and that he had become dehydrated. That fact alone could be the very reason why he felt dizzy.  
  
Xanatos smiled softly. "Don't worry yourself about it. Soon you will be in the safety of my men. There no one will be able to find you," the tone in his voice was enough to make him shiver, but he held his eyes steady.  
  
"And where is that?" he questioned. "There is no need for you to know. Now my young friend, rest while you can." He left the compartment, the door allowing a brief amount of light before casting him back into darkness.  
  
Dimly Obi-Wan realized that he must be on a ship of some kind, or at least he thought so. His mind was wasn't cooperating, and Obi-Wan found himself falling back into darkness as his head came to rest on the cold metal.  
  
**********  
  
Andra was waiting for Qui-Gon by the landing zone when he arrived. Her cheerful smile was wiped away when she saw him, and she had to run in order to keep up with his long stride. Qui-Gon shortened his pace, though he did not wish too. He felt that with each passing minute, precious time was lost, and so was the chance to find his padawan.  
  
"What brings you here?" Andra asked, "They simply said that you were coming, but did not state any reason why." Andra looked around, "And where is Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon gave a sigh.  
  
"That is the reason why I have come," he said softly. "Obi-Wan was kidnapped, a few days ago, Xanatos took him." Andra looked up sharply. "But he's dead!" she stated. "That's what he wanted us to think," he said sadly.  
  
"You think he's here?" she asked softly. Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders. "The truth is I have no idea where he would be. I came here in hopes to find any clues to how he may of survived," he stated.  
  
"Qui-Gon, we cleaned up that entire area, everything was checked over, there was nothing to be found," she said softly. "Maybe so, but sometimes the most helpful clues are in plain sight," he said, clinging onto the only hope he held.  
  
Andra sighed, "Well come back with me, I will have refreshments made.." "No," Qui-Gon cut her off. "I don't want to waste any time. I am heading over to the pools now."  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Please read and review. Next Chapter coming soon. 


	5. Unanswered Questions

Glad you like it! Keep reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Questions Unanswered  
  
  
  
  
  
The hot sun rested in the bare sky, slightly burning Obi-Wan's skin as he heaved a box of grain on his shore shoulders. Sweat drenched his tunic as he continued to move the heavy boxes from the ramp to the sheds. The dust swirled in the warm wind, blowing in his eyes causing them to sting.  
  
The work he had been forced to do was easy, but tiring, unlike the work in the mines yesterday. Guards watched closing, bearing a whip by their side. They used it when a slave didn't do the work well enough, or quick enough. Obi-Wan himself had felt the stinging lash against his shoulders and back. Now he was thankful that he had this job, it was easier, and since the fields were hot that day, the guards kept watch in the shade from a distance.  
  
It had been near a week since he had been here, whereever here was. He gave a deep sigh as he placed the heavy box down. Xanatos had been very careful in covering all hints and clues to where they were. The planet was strange, one he had never seen before. At night he had quietly talked to some of the other slaves, trying to figure out where he was, but all had been silent, closed off to others by pain and fear.  
  
Obi-Wan had been a slave before, but never in such cruel conditions. Kidnapped many years ago by Xanatos, he was forced to become a slave on a distant island, mining in the deep depths. It was there that he almost lost his life. If it had not been for Guerra, he would have died. Then Qui-Gon, who had come to his rescue.  
  
He closed his eyes, searching for any signs in the force, hoping that maybe he could feel Qui-Gon, or another Jedi. But the air was dead. Light here was clouded by darkness, and it flowed deeply. Obi-Wan had never before felt such darkness as he did now. He shook his head as he lifted yet another box up.  
  
"Hey you! Get up!"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see one of the guards quickened his pace in order to get to the side of a fallen girl. She was young, about the age of 11, her orange hair settling around her face. Obi-Wan watched as she closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan saw the guard moving quickly, pulling out the whip.  
  
Without thinking he moved quickly, faster than the guard do and helped the girl to her feet, pressing the basket of corn back into her hands.  
  
"Move out of the way slug!" one of the guards said forcefully, reaching out for the girl.  
  
But Obi-Wan gently pushed the girl behind him. "She fell," he said gently. "There is no need for discipline. She is back to work now."  
  
For a moment anger flew through the man's eyes, and Obi-Wan was certain that an outburst would come, but then his eyes softened, seemingly tired with the two youngsters. "Get back to work."  
  
Obi-Wan turned, lifting the box back up, but a moment later the searing pain of a whip shot through his leg, and he fell down to his knees. This gave the guard even more reason too further torment the slave.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs. He could hear the guard laughing as he made his way back to the shade. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the young girl watching him. He gave another heavy sigh as he entered the shed.  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon gave a heavy sigh, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
It had been several days since Obi-Wan's disappearance, and still there was nothing to be found. He sat on the bank near the pools, thinking of all the possible ways Xanatos could have escaped. Yet the pool itself showed nothing.  
  
Andra found him sitting in the same place she had left him several hours ago. She gave a weary sigh as she sat down besides him. She watched him carefully, knowing that he would speak when he wanted to. It was something she had learned quickly.  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a small smile, "You look tired," he observed quietly.  
  
She smiled wryly. "Me? What about you? You have hardly rested since you arrived."  
  
"How can I?" he said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I wish that I could do something to help. It's been busy, Den and I have been busy ourselves. It seems that unusual thefts have been happening, but there has been no trace of the thieves."  
  
"What things have been stolen?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Mostly electronics. But what bothers me now is that weapons are starting to disappear."  
  
Qui-Gon thought deeply. Somehow this mysterious news disturbed him. He had come here in the first place to find answers, but instead it seemed that he was just getting more questions, each one stranger than the one before.  
  
"Let me see where the thefts are happening," he said, turning toward her. "Perhaps I can help."  
  
Andra watched him, wondering what he was getting at, but nodded after a moment.  
  
"It's not far," she said, standing up, "We can get there in a few minutes."  
  
TBC..  
  
Please let me know what you think. 


	6. An Unexpected Find

Thank you for all the nice reviews, you're all so sweet and kind!  
  
Yes I know the chapters are short, I'll try and make them longer, that seems to be one of my biggest problems  
  
Yes I also know there are quite a few questions to be answered, such as 'How did Xanatos survive?' 'Where is Obi-Wan?' 'What the heck is going on?' and so fourth. A lot of you have been guessing, and I must say some of them are quite impressive. Well they will all be answered I can promise you that, but when even I don't know. *Grin, the life of a ff.net author.* But keep guessing, some of you have come close.  
  
Sorry if my posting seems to be slow, I am currently working on three different stories, one in Lotr, another in Original fiction, and another that I have to do for school, so I am a little busy with writing now, but I am trying to move along.  
  
Keep on reviewing! I love reading them!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: An Unexpected Find  
  
The store was closed for the day, due to recent thefts. A large sign posted on the front double doors stated this clearly. The store was dark, and no signs of life could be seen. Qui-Gon stood in front, his arms folded.  
  
"This way," Andra called to him softly as she entered the alleyway.  
  
Qui-Gon followed, confused. "Andra, no one is here."  
  
She nodded. "No one is their, yes. But there is someone back here," she smiled softly as she approached an old metal door.  
  
Knocking softly they had to wait but a moment before the door opened a crack. A pair of small eyes searched them, before they softened.  
  
"Andra!" the voice cried, as a woman opened the door further. She was short and skinny, her orange hair bound in coils. Her brown eyes glittered as she pulled Andra into a warm embrace. "It has been so long my friend."  
  
Andra nodded, pulling away gently. "That it has Layla." She turned to Qui- Gon. "Layla this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon, this is my friend Layla," she said, introducing the two.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure meeting a friend of Andra's," he said softly.  
  
Layla nodded. "Yes it always is. Please come inside," she said, waving them in.  
  
Qui-Gon found himself in a small house, almost the same size as a resting room Jedi teams often found themselves on most planets. In one corner rested an old worn bed, decorated with a few new throw pillows. A stove sat against one wall, and a fire pit against another.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have any refreshments to offer. I was just resting, the place is kind of messy," Layla said, picking up some garbage.  
  
"We did not mean to intrude," Qui-Gon said softly, but Layla waved him off.  
  
"Nonsense, Andra never intrudes. And what brings you here?" Layla asked softly.  
  
"Well, Qui-Gon here has offered to help solve the mystery behind the thefts," Andra said, sitting in a chair.  
  
Layla gave a sigh, "They were only small thefts before, but now more expensive equipment is disappearing. Last week 27 guns were stolen, from my store alone. A total of 64 has gone missing."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, taking in this new information. The numbers were overwhelming. Who could possibly make use of so many guns? "Can you show me where they were kept?"  
  
Layla nodded, "Follow me."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
That night was cold, despite the enormous amount of children in the cell house. Obi-Wan sat in a corner of his cell, his legs crossed. He rested his head against the cold wall, closing his eyes. He gave a heavy sigh.  
  
His legs still burned from the whip he had received earlier, and he felt extremely hungry. The small piece of bread and warm water had hardly been enough to satisfy him. Then again hardly anything satisfied his natural hunger.  
  
He was suddenly startled from a slight sound above. He opened his eyes as a small form dropped down in front of him. For a moment he stared dumbly at the person in front of him, before realizing it was the girl from earlier.  
  
"Hi, hope you don't mind me dropping in," she said softly.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "How did you get here?" he asked, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Vents, in the ceiling," she said with a small smile. "Hungry?" She offered him a pouch.  
  
Obi-Wan took it, opening it to reveal small pieces of dried meat. He looked at her questionably.  
  
"Every night after they bring the meal I sneak out to the pond. I catch a few fish, and hang them in a tree so that they dry in the sun. It's rather good, I assure you," she motioned him to try a piece.  
  
The meat was incredibly delicious, as Obi-Wan ate a few more. He gave the bag back to her but she motioned for him to keep it. "I have plenty more. I want to say thank you for what you did earlier.."  
  
"Obi-Wan," he said, introducing himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said with a small smile, "My name is Reena."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
Reena gave him a wry glance, "The same reason why you're here."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know why I'm here though."  
  
She smiled, "Neither do I. No one does. I lived with my parents on the planet of Gwain, but a storm killed them about a year ago. When I was wandering around afterwards I was captured and taken here. I'm one of the lucky ones though."  
  
"Lucky ones?"  
  
Reena nodded. "Yes, some people just disappear, they aren't seen again. I don't know what happens, but some say that they are taken to the Great River and thrown in to keep it settle. But I never believed that. I think that something worse happens, but I don't know what it could be."  
  
Obi-Wan gave a sigh. "So you've been here for a year and haven't found anything out yet?" he asked.  
  
"Now wait a minute," she said her brown eyes turning fierce. "I never said that I didn't find anything out."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Well then what did you find out?" "Well I know my way around the cell house by heart, and I know the way to the main Guard hall. I know where meetings are held, and I know that whatever is going on is far worse than what most people here think."  
  
"Well then," Obi-Wan said, standing up, "Show me the way."  
  
Reena's eyebrows furrowed. "Show you the way to what?"  
  
He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. She pulled back, watching him. "The main Guard hall? But we can't. It's to dangerous."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't blame you for not knowing the way," he said softly, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I do too know the way," she said fiercely.  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Then show me."  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Reena muttered under her breath as she pressed herself close to the wall.  
  
The two of them stood outside the main Guard hall, on the backside. Reena glanced upward to a small window. A small tree stood across from it, a fair jump was required in order to get to it.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Climb the tree after me, wait till I'm off though, the tree isn't very strong." Reena said, grabbing a lower branch.  
  
She climbed easily, the tree swaying under her weight. She made the jump look easy, though it had taken her months to do so. She turned and called down for Obi-Wan to follow.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled softly. Using the force he easily jumped to the window. Reena watched him, wide eyed. Obi-Wan tried hard not to laugh. "I'll tell you later," he said softly, motioning her to lead on.  
  
Finally she complied and led him through the twisting maze of the vents. Obi-Wan hoped deeply that what she had said earlier was true.  
  
She paused for a moment at a splitting, then waved her hand toward the left. "This way. We're almost there."  
  
Sure enough the end of the vent could be seen. Light flowed from it, and voices could be heard. The two pressed closer, peering out at the room below them.  
  
Obi-Wan saw that it was and enormous room. It was filled with many kids, ranging from the ages of 9 to 18. There were easily over 100 kids that they could see. Who knew how many more there were underneath them? They sat in chairs lined in perfect rows, with room for walkways both side to side and front to back. They were dressed in black, and they seemed to be listening intently to whoever was speaking. Obi-Wan tried to locate the speaker.  
  
"Look," Reena gasped. "It's Tom, and Jewey. They both went missing several months ago," she pointed down to two occupants in the room. Obi-Wan's concern raised a notch. He was brought back when the speaker began talking again.  
  
"The time draws near. Soon we will be ready." The speaker paused. "All of you have proven well. The training has paid off."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed softly. He knew that voice, but who was it?  
  
"All of you will serve your purpose well. Within days the near equipment will arrive, and you will leave off on your first missions, then the new recruits will be brought up. Revenge will be sought, and you all will get what you seek."  
  
Obi-Wan stiffened. Now he knew who it was. "Xanatos," he breathed softly. Reena looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Tell me, my children, what is your purpose?"  
  
All of the sudden the children chanted in unison. "We will reclaim what was once lost. We will take each world one by one, galaxy by galaxy. We will not fail. The element of surprise is our advantage."  
  
Reena gasped slightly, "They're going to start a war!" she said softly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, listening closer to the meeting.  
  
Xanatos laughed, "And where is your first assignment?'  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat as he shifted back near Reena. Their weight combined was far too much for the thin vent shielding to hold them, and it broke, dropping both to the ground below.  
  
Before he even hit ground Obi-Wan could hear Xanatos' raged voice shouting.  
  
"Get them! Bring them to me alive!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Hehe, was that longer for all of you who are so impatient? *Evil Grin* Let me know what you think. 


	7. The Touch of Darkness

Chapter 7: The Touch of Darkness  
  
Hundreds of eyes turned quickly, settling on the falling forms. Obi-Wan was moving even before he touched the ground. He reached to his side, reaching for his lightsaber. He scowled in frustration when he remembered that Xanatos had taken it.  
  
Without warning the children in the room stood simultaneously, reaching into their cloaks. Within seconds each had an activated lightsaber in their hands as they slowly advanced on the two.  
  
Obi-Wan watched in disbelief. It was impossible, each student had been taught in the dark side of the force. The darkness surged around him, as if threatening to choke him. He came to his senses a few seconds later.  
  
Grabbing Reena by the arm he raced for the door. But their path was blocked by several students. He skidded to a halt, Reena bumped into him from behind. Slowly the two backed up.  
  
Obi-Wan watched from the corner of his eyes as several students advanced in from behind. He had to think of something, and quick.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Most of the store was empty, just as Layla and Andra had told him. Qui-Gon searched with soft eyes for any visible clues, but a complete search came up with nothing.  
  
"What's that?" Qui-Gon asked, indicating bottles on a small table.  
  
"Porforcine," Layla replied. "It's used as a flavor for food, and sometimes drinks. Most use it to tame foods that are real spicy or hot. It's not used in drinks very often. It has a natural fizzing reaction, makes a real mess sometimes."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, moving toward the back of the store.  
  
He could hear Andra and Layla talking softly near the front. His eyes landed on a small map that hung on the wall. He recognized it immediately as the underground pool systems. He studied over for a moment before turning his attention back to his search.  
  
Almost as soon as he had turned away, he turned back. Something had caught his eye. Studying the chart he could see the underground rivers that connected the pools together. Andra had told both he and Obi-Wan that before so it was no surprise, but on the chart, the rivers did not reach every pool. In fact four of the pools showed on signs that they were connected.  
  
"I thought all the pools were connected together," he remarked as Andra came up besides him.  
  
Andra shook her head. "No most of them are, except these four," she said, fingering the four separate pools that had caught his eye.  
  
Qui-Gon's mind set to work quickly. Unanswered questions came up again. He might just have an answer for a few of them.  
  
Andra noticed the sudden change in him. "Qui-Gon?" she asked hesitantly. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I may have an answer," he said softly. "Come, follow me," he said, turning on his heel, "And bring some porforcine, there is an experiment I would like to try."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, finding it easier to deal with the pain if he didn't have to try and focus to see the room around him.  
  
He lay on the floor in the same spot the guards had thrown him, in a small cell. By the foul stench in the room he doubted that it contained a window. He had been taken to one of the cell buried deep underground, and locked inside. He had not even heard the taunts the guards threw at him as they drug his limp form down the long hallway.  
  
His breaths now came in short painful gasps every now and then, as though he had forgotten how to breath. Silence hung in the air, but his mind screamed as pain lanced through, tearing at his already hurting body. He groaned as he shifted painfully onto his side.  
  
Opening his eyes he stared dully at the ceiling, willing his eyes to focus. But his reactions were slow, and it worried him that it seemed to take all his effort in order to accomplish even the smallest feat.  
  
In the darkness, despite his pain, his thoughts left him.  
  
  
  
--- The fountains gurgled in the morning air, casting a ray of peace through everyone that walked in the early morning. The dinning hall was almost empty, except for a few souls that had awoken early in the new day. Obi-Wan stopped by for a moment to greet Adina, one of the cooks. As always she had a warm muffin waiting for him.  
  
"Off to another mission are we?" she asked, her golden hair seemed to be laughing as it settled around her small face. She had always been small, Obi-Wan remembered. Even when he grew, Adina had not, and he had passed her with ease. He pulled her into a warm embrace. Adina had been one of the few elders that had been patient with him when he was young. Now he was 13, an eager boy who was now an apprentice.  
  
"You've gotten to big Obi," she said, teasing him with the nick name she had given him long ago.  
  
He gave a small smile. At that moment Qui-Gon had passed by,  
  
"Come Padawan. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
Obi-Wan had waved off a small thanks, before running to catch up with his departing Master.---  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain lanced through him, disturbing his peaceful thoughts. But only for a moment, for he quickly fell back into them.  
  
  
  
--- A wave of water caught him in the face, and he sputtered, coughing. It had not helped that he had been laughing when that happened.  
  
"Who's laughing now?" Bant taunted as she retreated out further into the lake.  
  
Obi-Wan glared daggers at her, but this actions only caused her to laugh.  
  
"Oh, you just wait," Obi-Wan threatened as he tried to unsuccessfully dry his face with a wet sleeve.  
  
"Now, Obi-Wan, making threats is no way of acting like a Jedi," Garen said laughing.  
  
"I'm not a Jedi yet," he said through clenched teeth, but a smile played on his lips.  
  
They had been younger than, but not too much younger than they were now. Obi-Wan had just recently turned the age of 8. The two of them sat on the bank near the lake. Garen had laid down on his back, staring at the sky above. Several years ago they had betted on whether or not the sky above was real, or if it was just an illumination. It was a bet he had lost.  
  
The three spent most of their free time together, and sometimes Reeft would join them if he could tear himself away from the dinning hall long enough. Obi-Wan smiled. Reeft seemed to always have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Even though he too was usually ravenous, he almost always shared his meals with Reeft after he had sat there staring at his empty plate with a mournful look.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bant continued her taunt now that she was safely out of the reach of her friends, "Are you guys scared?"  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Garen said suddenly, sitting up. "I'm not scared of anything."  
  
"Neither am I," Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
"Then what are you going to do about it," Bant taunted.  
  
Garen grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, pulling him close so he could whisper his plan. Obi-Wan smiled devilishly as he finished. Nodding he followed Garen into the water, the warmth welcoming the two. Swiftly the two swam out, but they were no match for their water-born friend.  
  
Bant easily glided out of their reach, laughing at their desperate attempts to catch her. She turned and dived under the water, reappearing on the other side of the lake. She surfaced in time to see Obi-Wan disappear under the water. A scared look on Garen's face told her that Obi-Wan was in trouble.  
  
Garen swam toward him quickly, but Bant could tell that he would never reach Obi-Wan in time if he kept up his pace. Quickly she dived under the water, racing toward his limp form. She wrapped an arm around his waist, another around his chest as she swam toward the surface.  
  
Garen helped her drag Obi-Wan over to the shore, dragging him out of the water. She had just gotten her feet under her when all the sudden Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, grabbing her arms and rolling her onto her back. With Garen's help the two of them tickled her mercifully until tears ran down her cheeks, and her chest hurt from laughing.  
  
Pleading with them, her captors finally released her, and allowed her to sit up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, glaring at her friend.  
  
"You're horrible Obi-Wan," she told him, kicking him lightly in the foot. "You scared me," she added softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
Bant gathered him in a hug. "Promise me that you won't do that again."  
  
"I promise," he said softly, returning the warm embrace.---  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Xanatos paced back and forth through his room. He had been highly frustrated that the two had snuck in, Why hadn't he felt the boy's presence? Now the two knew of his plans to slowly take control of the galaxy. All he had to do was get rid of Coruscant, then he would have any bothersome Jedi in his way.  
  
A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "What!" he yelled harshly.  
  
The door opened and one of the guards stepped in. "It has been done," he said, handing him a key.  
  
Xanatos smiled. "And the girl?"  
  
"She is being taken care of right now."  
  
Xanatos nodded in satisfaction. Looking out at the sky he smiled softly. "It's time Reggale," he said softly.  
  
The guard looked at him questionably. "You think it is time to move the slaves up now? It is still early."  
  
Xanatos waved him off. "No, no. Just one slave. Bring me the Jedi."  
  
Reggale nodded, a smile crossing over his lips. "With pleasure."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...Please Read and Review. 


	8. A Deadly Turn of Fate

Thanks to all who are reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 8: A Deadly Turn of Fate  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon knelt near the pool, the same pool that Xanatos had died in..no, had gone into, Qui-Gon reminded himself. Before he could not believe that Xanatos had survived, but now he had an idea on what may have happened.  
  
Peering into the pool he could easily see the bottom through the crystal clear water. Reaching a hand in, he swirled the water around, testing the temperature of the water. Andra and Layla exchanged quick glances. Neither of them knew what the Jedi had on his mind, and they scooted closer to see what he was doing.  
  
As he suspected the water was warm. "Layla, the porforcine," he said quietly, holding out his hand. She quickly placed the vial in his hand. Qui- Gon removed the cork and slowly poured the green liquid in. At once the water reacted. The clear water immediately turned black, and the surface bubbled.  
  
Holding a hand carefully over the top of the surface, sensing if there had been a temperature change. He could feel none, and taking a breath, he submerged his hand. Andra cried out in surprise, but the Jedi didn't even flinch.  
  
"Don't worry, the temperature hasn't even changed," he said quietly, a bit surprised himself. He withdrew his hand, holding it up for the others to see. It was true, his hand was completely fine, expect the edge of his sleeve had disappeared, as if the fabric had been eaten up.  
  
Seeing this, Qui-Gon submerged his arm up to his elbow in the pool, leaving it in for a few moments. When he withdrew it the fabric up to his elbow had disappeared. "It seems as if though the chemicals in this potion is harmless to a person, but it is deadly for clothing," Qui-Gon said, remembering how he and Obi-Wan had seen Xanatos' cape dissolve before their eyes.  
  
"Xanatos knew what pools were connected, and which ones were separate. He poured porforcine into the four separate pools to make them look as if they were contaminated like the others. This is how he survived."  
  
"But," Andra cut in, "Where would he go? Even if he had this planed, there was no where he could have gone. No one saw him leave the pool."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, that is true. That is what I'm going to try and figure out next. Layla, do you have the other vial?"  
  
Layla nodded, handing him the blue tube. Before they had left they had stopped by a friends of Layla who was skilled in potions. He had created a potion that would stop the reaction the porforcine would have.  
  
Quickly he uncorked the small bottle and poured the contents into the pool. Within minutes the water was crystal clear and undisturbed. Once again Qui- Gon checked to see if the water would have any strange effect on him. Once he was sure, he pulled an Aqua breather out, and slid into the pool.  
  
The pool water reached over his head, and he found once he was under that he had plenty of room to work with. Quickly he ran his hands over the walls, feeling for any slight disturbance in the balance. Within moments he found a seam, almost invisible, a blank wall.  
  
Placing both hands on it he concentrated on the force, and soon it flickered, and disappeared.  
  
Andra and Layla watched in disbelief as Qui-Gon slid through what seemed like a solid wall. They exchanged worried glances as he disappeared from sight. Andra squeezed her shoulder gently. "Don't worry. He's a Jedi, he knows what to do."  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Obi-Wan slid on the brown robe easily. His body still ached from the pounded he had received, but now he no longer noticed it. Sliding his lightsaber onto a belt strap he quickly left his room, walking through the large carpeted hallways. Halfway down the hallway he turned into a room that was on his left.  
  
Xanatos was waiting for him there, and smiled softly as Obi-Wan bowed in greeting. His plan had worked. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded softly. "Yes Master," he replied easily.  
  
Xanatos laughed lightly. "You will arrive at Coruscant within the next two days. Don't fail," he warned lightly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I won't master. You have my word."  
  
"Good, let us eat before you depart."  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon found himself in a small tunnel, crawling on his hands and knees. There was just enough room for him to get through, and he knew that Xanatos would have had plenty of room in order to make it through.  
  
"So," he muttered to himself, "This is how he escaped." He cursed himself for being so easily misguided. Now his mistake may cost Obi-Wan's life.  
  
The tunnel led into an open room. It now was deserted, but Qui-Gon could tell that someone had been here not too long ago. Moving the strands of wet hair from his face he examined the room quickly. There had to be another way out. As Andra said before, no one had seen him come out of the pool, so there had to be another way out, wasn't there?  
  
I the corner he could see that an edge of an old painting was off set. Curiously he moved over, and lifted the painting from the wall. Behind it was a door. Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow as he opened it. Another hallway stood before him, halfway filled with closed crates.  
  
Scooting through the hallway, he carefully eased the lid off one of the crates. To his surprise it was willed with guns, and so was the next. The third was filled with blasters. 'SO' he thought, placing the lids back on 'that's two questions answered.' Now he just needed to report to the council.  
  
As if on cue, his comlink singled. Qui-Gon answered it swiftly. "Qui-Gon, it's Tahl."  
  
"I'm here," he reassured.  
  
"We just got a message in, I thought you might like to hear it." it was silent for a moment, then the recording came on. "Qui-Gon it's me, Obi-Wan. I'm on my way back to the temple. I'm okay. You probably have a lot of questions, but my comlink is almost dead, so I'll have to talk later, I .." The voice died out.  
  
Qui-Gon let out a breath of air. "What about Xanatos? How did he escape?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I'm not sure Qui-Gon, but the Council has already thought of some possibilities. They prepared for anything. They have his ship on a tracking system, he will be back here tomorrow."  
  
"Then I will be there also," he replied, signing off.  
  
*******  
  
The door opened softly as the guard walked in.  
  
"You called?"  
  
Xanatos nodded. "Start handing out the weapons. We leave for Coruscant in two days. By then Obi-Wan will have Qui-Gon out of the way as planned. We must act quickly. After you finish that, bring the new slaves up, it's time."  
  
The guard nodded, leaving the room.  
  
"It's time," Xanatos said softly. The time would come when justice was served. With the Jedi out of the way, nothing would be able to stop him.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Something Strange

*Sighs deeply* Yes I know Obi's not evil, but right now he's under a spell, a curse, whatever you want to call it, as you will come to find out. Just a warning . . . things will get worse before they get better. That's all I'm going to say.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Something Strange  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship after he had landed it on the platform. Mace Windu and some other masters were waiting for him. He smiled and bowed in greeting.  
  
"Obi-Wan, it is good to see you alive and well," Mace Windu said, as several Jedi entered the ship, searching it thoroughly.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled gently. "It is good to be back, where is Qui-Gon?" he asked softly. It was strange that his master was not here to meet him.  
  
"Qui-Gon left Telos just yesterday. He should be here tomorrow. What happened to Xanatos?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was him pulling me out of the window, then he was gone when I awoke. I've been on Kilyador for the last few weeks. A couple of farmers found me, and cared for me until I was able to get on my feet. I traveled strait to a spaceport and rented a ship. I would have contacted someone earlier, but I was unable to."  
  
Mace Windu studied him closely. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Xanatos just leave you there?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. It's not like him."  
  
Mace Windu nodded. "Let's get you inside and have Winna look over you just to make sure you're all right," he said, guiding him inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bant waited outside the medic room, pacing back and forth. The news of Obi- Wan's return had not been kept quiet for long. She was angry and upset that the council had not notified her about his return sooner.  
  
Her body was completely healed from the incident, save for a troublesome bruise on her right that still hindered her once fluid movements. Her worst fear when she awoke afterwards was that she would never see Obi-Wan again. She had never told anyone her true feelings before. In her heart she somehow knew that the two of them would never be more than true friends, but she loved Obi-Wan, loved him with all her heart. She lifted her head up slightly; her worried pace ceased lightly.  
  
She could remember the first time she met him. She knew in her heart that there would be friendship between them.  
  
-She had first seen him when she arrived at the temple. She clung onto the arm of the Jedi Master that had taken her from her home. She could her the fountains, the soft laughter of children as they ran through the halls. A warm soft scent floated through the Temple, welcoming her. It was then Yoda had come forth, and welcomed her.  
  
She had felt out of place for the first few days. She loved it there, but she desperately missed her home, her parents, and it seemed that no one wanted to be with her. She tried several times to greet someone, but the younger kids always shied away, and the older ones didn't seem to notice her.  
  
She spent most of her time at the lake, making sure no one was around when she swam. Agile and swift as she was, she didn't want anyone teasing her about her swimming, it was one of the things she enjoyed most.  
  
She had been swimming that day, gliding through the cool water. When she surfaced she could easily hear the soft laughter coming from the shore. She turned embarrassed, glaring at the boy who sat near the shore.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
The boy shook his head, smiling. "Sorry," he said softly, "I've just never seen someone swim so perfect."  
  
She blushed slightly. No one had ever told her that before. Then again no one but her family had seen her swim. "I'm Bant," she told him, swimming near the shore.  
  
"My name's Obi-Wan," he said, trailing a finger in the water.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't swim," he admitted quietly.  
  
It was her turn to laugh. "I'll teach you." She waded up the shore, holding her hand out to him. "Come on, I won't let you drown," she promised.  
  
He smiled, grabbing hold of her hand.-  
  
She let out a nervous sigh, what was taking so long?  
  
Suddenly the sound of the door opening caused her to spin around suddenly. Obi-Wan stepped out of the room, Winna and Mace Windu only steps behind him, the two Masters talking quietly.  
  
"He's fine, he just needs rest," Winna said softly.  
  
She stopped suddenly as Bant threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms with a cry. Obi-Wan stumbled slightly as he returned the warm embrace.  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan," she cried softly, "I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
Mace Windu laid a gentle hand on Winna's shoulder, motioning her to follow him. The two friends needed some time alone.  
  
Obi-Wan held Bant tightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. The thought of never seeing him again had overwhelmed her.  
  
"I'm fine," he said softly, "I fine Bant."  
  
She quieted immediately. Something wasn't right, the way he had said her name. It wasn't right. She pulled back gently, looking questioningly into his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly, staring into the silver eyes that were lined with worry.  
  
"Something's wrong," she said softly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Bant studied his eyes, in her heart she knew that Obi-Wan was not himself.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled gently. "I'm a little tired I have to admit. You'll see, in a few days I'll be back to normal," he reassured his friend gently. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Bant nodded softly. Perhaps he was just overly tired, but she felt as if there was something more behind it. She shook her head, a small smile touching her lips. She was just worrying too much. She was sure of it, or at least she convinced herself that she was.  
  
  
  
TBC . . . 


	10. Betrayal

Awww . . . thanx for all the nice reviews, you guys make my day :o) LOL, I never thought this was as good as published stuff, but a majority of you are saying it is, thanx again! :o)  
  
What I mean by Obi's under a spell is that I'm referring to the same kind of thing they used on Siri and him in The Fight for Truth (book #9) when they were taken to the Re-Learning Circle, and also somewhat to the Memory- wipe Droid in The Hidden Past (book #3). That's kind of what Xanatos has done to him, so no, he's not controlling him, he just pulled Obi-Wan over to the dark side of the force, and Obi-Wan is struggling against it, as you will see later. :o)  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Betrayal  
  
  
  
Bant watched Obi-Wan with careful eyes, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She could feel it, but was unable to explain it. It pained her to see her best friend like this.  
  
He acted like himself, his politeness and heart shone easily as it always did, but his laughter didn't reach his eyes. His emotions didn't come from the heart. Yes, something indeed was wrong.  
  
She found him sitting by the lake, trailing a hand in the water. With careful grace she approached him, sitting in the soft grass.  
  
"Obi-Wan, tell me something . . . tell me what's wrong," she pleaded softly.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a sideways look, the corners of his mouth twitching upward slightly. "Why do you assume something's wrong?" he asked, battering down a grin.  
  
Bant sighed softly. "I can see it. You may be able to hide from others, but I'm your friend, you can't hide from me something that pains you," her voice dropped into a whisper, "Was it something he did?"  
  
For a moment his demeanor changed, pain seemed to cloud his ever-alert eyes, his face drawn pale. A slight shiver raced down his spine. But it lasted for but a second, as it vanished as does a bowl of candy passed around to the young children.  
  
He smiled softly at her, "No, I don't know where he went, he was just gone."  
  
Bant shook her head, "Don't be afraid to tell me, you're my friend, and I would do anything to help you," she lay her hand on top of his. "Please, I hate to see you like this."  
  
He laughed, "Like what?"  
  
She gave a soft sigh; tears ebbed at the corners of her eyes. "Please . . ."  
  
They were interrupted when his comlink signaled. He activated it, listening to the message. "I'll be right there," he said, signing off. He turned to Bant, "Qui-Gon is to arrive soon," he told her smiling. "Let's go see him."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you go. I'll be fine here."  
  
She watched him leave, her heart sinking. She had a feeling that somehow, things were going to take a turn for worse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qui-Gon felt relief surge through him as he found his padawan waiting for him at the landing pad. The boy looked as he always did. Obi-Wan smiled in greeting.  
  
"Master it is good to see you well," he said softly, bowing slightly.  
  
Qui-Gon returned the bow. "As you, my padawan. How are you?"  
  
The boy laughed slightly; "Tired, but other than that I am well."  
  
Qui-Gon rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "There is much to talk about, let us get something to eat as we do so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It felt good to have things back in order, Qui-Gon decided as he made his way down the hall. Night had settled in hours ago, Obi-Wan had retired some time ago, and he found himself enjoying his own company in the dark.  
  
The only remaining question was where Xanatos was. Why had he left Obi-Wan like that? He had felt certain dread that he would have taken the boy's life. He was utterly relieved that he was wrong. Qui-Gon rubbed a hand across his forehead, trying to stave off the harsh pain of a fresh headache coming on. He was tired; it would be best if he retired for the night as well.  
  
Making his way down the hall, he was surprised to find Obi-Wan's door opened slightly. His padawan hardly ever left his door open anymore. He pushed open the door, glancing into the darkened room, finding himself even more concerned when his eyes rested on his bed. It was empty.  
  
He stepped inside softly, looking around, hoping to find Obi-Wan somewhere inside. He moved near the window, casting his sharp gaze over the dark skyline of Coruscant. The force alerted him mere seconds before the door was closed, the small clicking of a lock could be heard.  
  
He turned to see his Obi-Wan standing in front of him. He smiled gently, but it faded away as he caught the boy's expression.  
  
"Just the person I was looking for," he said his voice barely recognizable.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth to speak, but was caught as Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber, the blue glow pulsing in the darkness, and lunging forward, thrusting his lightsaber for the killing blow.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
As soon as I can, I promise :o) 


	11. One Step Closer

I am so incredibly sorry that this has taken nearly forever to update, and that is so short. I really haven't had anytime to work on this, and I hit a bit of a writer's block. But I think that's now passed. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me.  
  
Sirius Skylighter-  
  
Please don't send your Dragon at me, espically one from the dark side, that's a rather scary thought, a dragon from the dark side. . . LOL, thanks for you review.  
  
shakespeare-  
  
Hmm. . . I hope this explains your question some. It's kind of hard to explain what did happen, it's almost like the thing with the Re-Learning Circle and how they put them through the Re-Learning lessons and stuff, much like that but harsher. Thank you for your review  
  
Arfea-  
  
I'm glad you like the story, and I did check out your stuff, and I can't wait till you update. . . Sad Memories I think it is. Thanks for the review  
  
Risa  
  
Yes I got the point, I'm glad you like the story, thank you for your review  
  
song*breeze-  
  
Don't hurt yourself, I really don't wish to pay for medical bills. I do hope your nails have made it through okay. Thanks for your review  
  
Ami Winner-  
  
As for what happens, you're going to have to wait and read. And don't worry, it will continue, though it may be a bit slow. Thank you for your review  
  
Chapter 11: One Step Closer  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon woke with a start. Twice now had he had that dream, the first time he dismissed it off as nothing, but now it started to worry him. Dreams could sometimes serve as a warning, but Obi-Wan wasn't evil. Yet dreams of such could not be taken lightly, nor be taken seriously, he knew that well.  
  
Swinging his legs over the sleep couch, Qui-Gon made his way over to the door. Perhaps a walk would calm his nerves. The temple was quiet as the hours reached into the early morning, only the sounds of the cooks in the kitchen accompanied the halls.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way through the halls quickly, no longer roaming. Indeed he had had the place in mind before he had even left his room. He was going to check up on Obi-Wan. Why the feeling that something was wrong was beyond him. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him; maybe he was clueing into his dreams to far. But then again, it never did hurt to make certain.  
  
Reaching the boy's sleeping quarters, Qui-Gon knocked on the door quietly. He knew the boy was a light sleeper, and expected an answer, but none came. He knocked a few more times; calling out his name, but after minutes passed all was still silent.  
  
He pushed the door open, stepping inside, his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. But it was his ears that caught the faint sounds of a struggle. Turning to the bed he could see Obi-Wan, sleeping comfortlessly. He twisted in his sheets, muttering inaudible words, as if trying to fight off a demon.  
  
Qui-Gon moved quickly to his side, trying to wake the boy, but his actions only seemed to increase Obi-Wan's panic. Qui-Gon placed a hand on top of the boy's brow and grimaced. He was burning with fever. Scooping the boy up in his arms he made his way quickly out of the room. He had to get him to the medics, and quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had risen hours ago, and still Qui-Gon stood, pacing wordlessly, waiting for news of Obi-Wan's condition. He had been shooed from the medic room hours ago as the medics worked to calm the boy. His sudden condition worried Qui-Gon. What had happened?  
  
Bant was also there, asleep in one of the chairs. She had arrived in the early morning, only half-awake. Now her fatigue had gotten the better of her. Qui-Gon stopped pacing for a moment. Thinking over all that had happened.  
  
Why hadn't he sensed it before? The evil that rested inside Obi-Wan was real and he was prepared to do most anything to release the boy from it. He didn't deserve such a fate.  
  
At that moment Winna came out and smiled, seeing Qui-Gon in his restless state. "He will be well," she said quietly.  
  
Qui-Gon jumped, momentarily surprised. He had not heard her enter the room. "Are you certain?"  
  
Winna nodded. "It seems as if Obi-Wan has done most of it himself, fighting off the evil that lingered in his mind. We were able to talk to him, and it seems that things are far from over."  
  
Qui-Gon gave her a curious look, and Winna explained all that Obi-Wan had told her. As she finished Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
"It seemed odd that Xanatos would just abandon him. It worries me that he is using children in his plans. I think it may be safer if I lead him away from the temple. He is after me."  
  
"Yes, but as Obi-Wan claimed. Xanatos does believe you are dead. If he stays true to his word, than he will arrive here tomorrow night. Obi-Wan is supposed to meet him at the gate near the third floor and let him in. Then from there Xanatos has not told him yet what to do. The attack though is scheduled for the following morning," Winna explained quickly.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't respond at first, his hand rested lightly on his chin. Winna took a step closer. "What are you thinking Qui-Gon?"  
  
"I may have a plan. But I don't yet; things have yet to be known. I will consult the council on this later. As for now I wish to speak to Obi-Wan alone."  
  
Winna nodded. "He is resting. The effect Xanatos had over him was overwhelming. He should be up by the next morning. Though he will not be completely recovered"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "That is wonderful news, as well as disappointing. He is strong though, and he will pull through just fine, due to your skills. Both of us give you your thanks. If Bant should awake before I leave, have her wait until I do," Qui-Gon told her before entering the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
TBC. . . 


	12. Plans

Thank you all for the nice reviews, I love them all!  
  
  
  
Laxie_79- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story, and there will be even more detail then you suspect, so keep reading!  
  
Snowpriness-  
  
It will finish, in time, don't worry, the story is closer to being done with every chapter  
  
Master Elora Dannan-  
  
Yes, sorry for the long wait, but things got really busy for a while, I don't think it will take me that long again, but I'm not making n promises.  
  
Peri-  
  
Yes I will continue, unitl the end that is =D thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alyt-  
  
Hmm, I don't know if chain saw will increase my speed, or hamper it? I don't know if that is the best idea or not. Here's a bottle of aspirn, it might help with that headache that is certain to come with that awfully gruesome bump . . . it's really not that bad, I assure you! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
To all-  
  
look for an update soon, this chapter would have been longer, but I ran out of time, so the next part should be up within the next few days.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, I thought I could handle it myself," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I tried many times to tell you his plans, but each time, this darkness would grow inside of me, and it was hard to concentrate, and I couldn't remember what it was," Obi-Wan sighed heavily, looking up to where Qui-Gon sat. He was slightly worried about what kind of reaction would come from the Jedi master.  
  
He nodded gently. "Xanatos always had a back door, I was foolish to think that he was dead."  
  
"It isn't your fault."  
  
Qui-Gon turned away; "Yes it is, if I had only listened to the warnings Yoda gave me when Xanatos was younger. If only I hadn't been so proud. I was so sure that he would make a great Jedi, I was blinded by my own foolishness. We wouldn't be in this situation now if I had only accepted the truth long ago. I had always had a slight feeling that something was wrong, but my need to be right over ran that."  
  
"I don't blame you, neither does anyone else, except yourself. That is not our problem right now. The temple will be under attack by tomorrow morning."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, turning back to him. The boy sat up on the medic bed, lying against several pillows that were propped up against the headboard. He was dressed in a light sleeping tunic. His fever had broken some time ago, and he seemed to be much better than he was before.  
  
"Xanatos is clever, using children to fight. He knows that we will take all care not to injure them. They are trapped, and weak. "  
  
"Trapped maybe, but certainly not weak," Obi-Wan grimaced, rubbing his head where one of them had landed a blow.  
  
"The do not know how to harness the force. They may be able to wield a Lightsaber, but they have naught the training that you and the others have."  
  
"But there are many of them. I don't know exactly how we are going to win. Their minds are overthrown."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed heavily, shaking his head. Sitting down next to the bed he turned away from the boy, "If only I hadn't been so eager, none of us would be in this mess. Now Coruscant is in danger, if Xanatos wins, who knows what will happen."  
  
Obi-Wan reached inside his tunic that was hanging next to the bed, pulling out the river stone. "The dark side is strong, and I was almost lost, but the Force pulled me back to the light. I don't how I was able to resist, but I do know the force was with me, and it is with us all," he pressed the stone into Qui-Gon's hand, closing his fingers around it. "All things will be well."  
  
Before he could say anything, Obi-Wan slid out of the bed, disappearing into an adjacent room. Qui-Gon looked down as he opened his hand. The river stone pulsed in his palm as he closed his long fingers back over the stone, thinking about what Obi-Wan had said. Perhaps he was right.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Remember our plans Obi-Wan. If Xanatos trusts you than we can use that against him. Do not let him sense your fear, I doubt he will harm you, he needs you in order to maneuver around the Temple," Qui-Gon told him.  
  
The two walked side by side down the hallway, on the fourth floor, just below the floor Xanatos was expected to arrive on.  
  
"What makes you so certain? He was able to maneuver around quite well the last time."  
  
"Yes, but now we are the ones who are a step ahead." They stopped at the turbo lift, facing each other, not saying anything. Finally it was Qui-Gon who broke the silence. Kneeling down he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I thought about what you said, and you were right. No one is lost without the Force, and the Force is everywhere," He smiled softly, "I guess we all need to relearn that lesson every once in a while."  
  
Qui-Gon pressed something into his hand; "May the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the river stone that pulsed gently, before looking back up at Qui-Gon. "Are you sure you don't want to hold onto it? It might be helpful."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I have already taken all the help I need. The stone is a gift, it is yours."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, slipping the stone back into his tunic pocket.  
  
"Besides," Qui-Gon added, "It might be helpful."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "May the Force, and luck be with us all."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Let us hope," he said as Obi-Wan stepped into the turbo lift. Within seconds he had disappeared to the upper floor.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up as the lights flickered and dimmed, until they went out completely. "Right on time," Qui-Gon whispered, pulling his robe up to conceal his face. "It begins."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan waited next to the back entrance; one that was used when the main platform was shut down for cleaning or repairs, usually used during the night. Xanatos would arrive any minute, and Obi-Wan was supposed to enter in the password to let him in. He would then lead Xanatos astray, into an old supply room where Qui-Gon would be waiting. He would walk strait into a trap, //If all goes well// Obi-Wan thought, puffing his cheeks in agitation.  
  
//What if Xanatos suspected him? What if he couldn't get Xanatos to follow him? What if something happened, what if Xanatos had a sudden change of plans?//  
  
'Do not focus on what if, focus on what is.'  
  
Obi-Wan smiled to himself as Qui-Gon's voice floated through his head. The Force was with him; all would work out well. At least he hoped it would.  
  
At that moment the light above the door buzzed, indicating that a ship had landed. Without heisting. Obi-Wan punched in the numbers on the pad next to the door. With a hiss it opened, and Obi-Wan could see Xanatos climbing out of the ship. He checked the hallway behind him making sure that it was clear.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"The door is open, I will wait 10 minutes. If Obi-Wan hasn't gotten Xanatos to come in here then I'm going out to find him. I don't want to leave Obi- Wan alone with him."  
  
"Patience Qui-Gon. If you move too early you may ruin the entire plan, and in doing so you may put Obi-Wan in more danger than necessary. " Mace Windu's voice came from the comlink.  
  
"Yes I know. Take care my friend, and be ready for most anything." He switched it off, checking the timer. 9:25 remaining. He looked up, watching the handle silently, praying that all would work out well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master, I hope your trip was well," Obi-Wan said, bowing as Xanatos approached.  
  
"Indeed it did my young apprentice. Is the deed done?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Fell from the balcony when I accidentally slipped. I believe I put on a conniving enough act, those pestering councilors won't leave me be."  
  
"Don't worry, they will be taken care of in due time. Have they proceeded with the funeral?"  
  
"Not yet, it is schedule for tomorrow, like I requested, so most will be distracted when we strike. "  
  
"Perfect, you have done well my young apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "There is more I have to show you, I do believe it will make you proud. Come with me, the halls are safe. I switched the cleaning symbol to on so the doors are locked from the outside."  
  
"Very well then, let us go. I think I may have underestimated you, padawan."  
  
"You have no idea," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath as he led Xanatos to the turbo lift. //Let us hope that I have not underestimated you.//  
  
TBC. . . 


	13. A Time of Hopes and Darkness

****

Okay, Sorry for the long wait in updating, I have about a million and one reasons for that as well, main ones were: I was sick for a while, busy and behind in school. But really, I doubt you guys want to sit there and listen to what I have to say, so I'll get onto R2R

Mrs. Omi Tsukiyono-

I'm glad you liked it, and your questions will be answered in this chapter 

Risa-

LOL, sorry for the long update, and all of your questions will be answered as well. I've had quite a few people say that this is as good as Watson's work, so it is a great honor to hear it. 

One of my pet peeves is messing up the character's personality. I know whether or not I'm close to having them right, and if I can't get them right I don't use them, simple as that. The explanation took some thinking, but it was Watson who led me to thinking about it, cause she claims (In Qui-Gon's words) that 'Xanatos always has a back door' 

Yes, I agree, it is strange to hear him speak of Obi-Wan in that way. But…I don't know, hope you enjoy this chapter

Laura Dogwood Blossom-

JA is one of my favorite (If not the favorite) Series I have read, and I love reading her work, it's is amazing. And all of your compliments are wonderful as well. Glad you're liking it so far 

Snowprincess-

!Si! Yo nessecito escribe rapidamente mucho, pero yo ser muy enferma, lo siento. !Adios!

Master Elora Dannan-

You will find out all the answers soon enough, hope you enjoy the read!

  


Chapter 13: A Time of Hopes and Darkness. 

4:25. Qui-Gon growled softly as he looked up from the timer. Obi-Wan should have been here by now. Shifting ever so slightly he let out a sigh. Time after time he had told Obi-Wan to be patient. Now that it was his turn to wait, the irritation was almost unbearable. 

He glanced uneasily at the timer again. 4:18. He shook his head in disapproval. He wanted to search for Obi-Wan, but any signals, physical or mental could endanger the boy. It was a risk he was unwilling to take. His thoughts were tuned out when the door slowly opened. A dim light spilled inside and Qui-Gon positioned himself further behind the crates, listening attentively. 

Slowly, as if time itself stood still, Obi-Wan's voice floated through the dim grayness. 

"I have collected a total of 154 data files, all of which I'm sure you will need. They contain valuable information on the layout of the Temple, some of which you already know, like the water tunnels."

"Well done, my young apprentice," Xanatos answered. Qui-Gon flinched involuntarily at his former apprentice's voice. "Tell me, how did you mange to gain access to all of this?" 

"Easy, I am currently helping O-Shen Canari with maintenance. He had find the files on all the pathways around the Temple. While I did so, I was also able to bring up excess information on the other students who could possibly stand in our way. I've rigged the system to call them to the Night Training room about an hour before the teams arrive here. They will find themselves locked in the room until it is too late for them."

"You seem to be able to access a lot for your…position," Xanatos finished off, a iciness locked deeply in his voice. 

Qui-Gon was ready to spring out now, but he held himself at bay. _Wait for the single, _he scolded himself fiercely. He glanced at the light above, the one single he was waiting for. It was rigged with a silent alarm that would activate when the light was turned on. The brightness of the light would hopefully startle Xanatos long enough for Obi-Wan to reach safety. Then the beginning of the ending would start.

__

'You and Obi-Wan will have to hold him, it will take us minutes to enter the corridor, although we do not wish too, we have to close the section down, to help convince Xanatos that the floor is indeed closed," Mace Windu told him. "It will take at least seven minutes for the doors to reopen, then we will be able to reach you soon after that. Can you do it?" 

Qui-Gon had nodded. He remembered what he had said. _"I will do whatever I must to protect Obi-Wan._ _This fight is not his and I refuse to see him pay."_

"Remember Qui-Gon, do not act out of anger or fear. Do not spill unnecessary blood. Capture him and the Council will decide his fate, not you."

"You did not trust I could get the job done?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice breaking through his thoughts.

Even though it did not waver, Qui-Gon could feel the fear that built up inside him. _Do not fear the unknown padawan. _He could not see Obi-Wan, but he could tell that his message was received. 

Xanatos laughed. "Not at all padawan. You have proven yourself well."

"Good then, allow me to show you all of what I have found. First, we need light."

****

*~*~*~*

His heart was beating fast, pounding in his chest, it took all of Obi-Wan's strength to keep his voice steady. He had gone over what he would say to any possible question Xanatos would ask. Now it was hard to continually convince him. But that part was over now, as he moved swiftly over to the light. Before Xanatos could disapprove he pressed his hand against the white pad. 

With a sudden flicker the bright light shone fiercely, Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut anticipating the sudden shock of light. Using the force he was about to leap to safety as Qui-Gon flipped through the air, the green light pulsing easily. An arm however, grasped him by the sleeve as a saber was pressed against his throat. He struggled to reach his lightsaber, but Xanatos' cruel laughter halted his motions. 

"You can try, but it won't work," he glanced up at Qui-Gon, though his conversation was still directed to the boy. "I removed the crystals the first day suspecting that you would never turn. You're foolish for listening to him, foolish!"

"His teachings are anything but foolish, you yourself is the fool, for you walked into a trap," Obi-Wan growled. 

His statement only gained him a sharp strike to his head. Falling to his knees Xanatos tightened his grip on his arm, twisting his arm behind his back as Qui-Gon advanced. 

"I wouldn't think of it," Xanatos sneered, brushing his lightsaber lightly against the boy's skin. Obi-Wan flinched as the red beam burned his flesh. 

"Leave him Xanatos, you have caused him enough suffering. Come fight me, for it I who you want," Qui-Gon growled softly. If Xanatos hadn't been holding the boy, then he would had lunged at the dark warrior. 

"Indeed yes," he spoke so softly that his voice was barely audible. "But you see, I figured that death was far too easy for you. Instead you will battle me, and if you loose it will not be your life that is lost, but the life of another."

It was not hard to figure out who he had in mind. Watching Qui-Gon carefully he pulled out a thick rope, bounding Obi-Wan's wrists together. The young apprentice flinched as the fetters cut into his wrists. He could not push down the fear as it rose in his mouth, bitter and unwanted. 

"Xanatos I warn you, if you harm him…"

"Ah, anger I see. Why not give into it? Become a master of the darkness as I have."

"I will never follow the path you choose Xanatos. Let him go."

Obi-Wan struggled weakly in his grasp, ever careful of the blade that had once again returned to his throat's side. 

"That is not your choice," Xanatos smiled cruelly. "It is mine." His smile faded quickly as he raised a fist, smashing it into Obi-Wan's skull. The boy fell forward limply, supported in Xanatos' hold. Qui-Gon took a step nearer, but backed off as Xanatos threatened the boy's safety once more. 

"If you pursue I will kill the boy. I will be expecting you on the eastern platform at dawn, no earlier, no later. Alone as well. If you do not follow the rules Obi-Wan will die a most painful death, I guarantee you of that. You know I can," Xanatos warned as he threw the boy over his shoulder. 

"I do think I should be going now, After all, three's company, but more…is a crowd."

****

TBC…


	14. The Beginning of the End: Part One

Sorry for the extremely long update, life has been so very busy. This chapter is also short, but I will try and update it within this week. I give thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best.  
  
me-me-  
  
Why do I always have Obi-Wan captured? Because I like him. Jealous? Why would I be jealous, what is there to be jealous of?  
  
Risa-  
  
Sticks pillow underneath reader. Just in case you do fall, you'll have something soft to land on. Sorry for the long update once again  
  
snowprincess-  
  
Sorry, no Legolas in this story, but he is in my other stories. It's no fair, TTT is not playing in our theaters anymore. It went out about a month after the beginning of the year, or close to that. It didn't' stay in very long  
Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End: Part One  
  
Frustration filled Qui-Gon as he raced down the hallway. Xanatos was always one step ahead of him; somehow he always knew what was planned. When he had sabotaged the Temple, he had placed a device resembling a camera in TooJay, Tahl's annoying navigational Droid. The Droid was still around, even after Tahl's death.  
  
Qui-Gon's hurried pace slowed as the thought of Tahl came back to him. That day she had died had been his most painful one. He had loved her; he still did, even after death. He was Jedi, and as a Jedi he was committed to the code. A Jedi will not hate, a Jedi will not feel anger, a Jedi will not love.  
  
But he had. Qui-Gon fingered the hilt of his lightsaber. Tahl's death had caused him undying grief for the longest time, a time when he and Obi-Wan had been apart. But with the bond re-forged Qui-Gon was unwilling to lose him now.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The throbbing in his head had reduced to a low ache, and for the first time in a while, Obi-Wan risked opening his eyes. He was unsure of where he was, but he had a strong feeling he was alone. Everything encircling him was dark, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blackness.  
  
With feeble movements he eased himself up into a siting position, controlling his breathing as pain raced through his aching head. Using the back of his hand he wiped his brow, drawing blood from a fresh cut.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the dark intently, unmoving for the longest time, then with a sigh he was certain he was indeed alone. Now to find out where he was.  
  
The young Jedi had been stripped of weapons and comlink, his robe and shoes were also gone, leaving him with bare feet as he stood, a thin pool of water rippling beneath each step. His tunic was damp from laying in it, and Obi-Wan shivered, embracing himself in a hug as he attempted to stave off the cold.  
  
He had not walked long before he came to an end. He was on a ledge, and he could easily hear moving water flowing beneath him, flowing at a slow yet forceful pace. Turning he made his way back until he reached a wall. Running his hand over it the boy frowned.  
  
He was still inside the Temple, Obi-Wan could feel it, but now he had a good idea on where exactly he was.  
  
"The water systems," he breathed silently. Of course, Xanatos had a hideout down here when he sabotaged the Temple. Obi-Wan doubted that someone had gotten around to cleaning it up. He also doubted that anyone remembered it was here, besides Xanatos.  
  
Obi-Wan knew that he was unable to swim out, the tunnels were far to long, and attempting to swim that distance without a breather was suicide. He would have to rely on someone finding him. He eased his way onto the floor, leaning against the wall as he shut his eyes.  
  
Mustering the force seemed to be more difficult than it should have been, and after a time Obi-Wan opened his eyes in defeat. His injuries and fatigue were getting the better of him. A flare of anger passed through him before he dismissed it moments later. Anger would not help any situation.  
  
He slowly pushed himself to his feet, stopping when his hand came to rest on a small metal form. He smiled to himself when his fingers closed around the comlink. Perhaps he wasn't out of luck after all. He set himself back down, turning it on with a simple flick.  
  
Immediately before him a hologram of Xanatos wavered. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the comlink as Xanatos began to speak.  
  
"So you have awakened my padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan scowled as the holographic figure continued. "Enjoy your time, while still have some left. I assume you know where you are by now. The water tunnels will flood at dawn. You alone can sense how close that is. But let's not make your death in vain."  
  
Xanatos paused, clearing his throat before starting again. "The children I have so trained will never make it to the temple. Don't seemed so surprised, I will still take over the Temple. You see, I have an interesting proposition that they won't be able to turn down. The Temple for the lives of the children. Qui-Gon would never let that happen. But even if they take the deal, they will still die."  
  
"I need to make my point my young Padawan. They must know I am serious. And they will. You unfortunately won't be around. Enjoy your time."  
  
The hologram faded away, and Obi-Wan tightened his grip even more. But before he could move the instrument suddenly beeped and exploded. Obi-Wan cried out, gripping his burnt hand as the charred metal dropped from his grasp.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying once again to gather the force, but it was useless. With a sigh he dropped his head, resting it on his knees. Below him he could hear the slight churning as the water system began to flush out. It was near dawn. It would be only minutes until the water level would start to rise and only minutes after that until his compartment was flooded.  
  
TBC. 


	15. The beginning of the end part 2

I know I said this would be out within a week, but the last week was so busy for me, today is about the first day I was able to have some time to myself that was more than 15 minutes. But I will have the next part as soon as possible.  
Chapter 15  
  
The power on this level had been knocked out some time ago, forcing Qui-Gon to rely completely on the force to guide him through the darkness. Dawn was nearing, and Qui-Gon knew they had little time before the Temple was under attack, if all went accordingly to the plans. But he worried little on that matter, his main concern was on finding Obi-Wan.  
  
Fear twisted in his heart for his young apprentice, if he had only listened all those years before, no of this would be happening. Obi-Wan had done nothing, the boy was just a pawn in Xanatos' cruel plot. But now he would end things, how he wasn't quite sure, but the suffering had to end.  
  
A Jedi doesn't seek blood nor vengeance, but if he couldn't capture Xanatos, then. . .  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, hopefully it wouldn't come to that.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan ran his fingers along the wall, ignoring the pain from the burn in his hand. Behind him the water lapped at his ankles, rising at slow but steady pace. He had figured that he would be completely submerged within ten minutes. He needed more time. The room, if it filled completely, would be so within a half hour.  
  
He desperately felt along the smooth surface for any breaks that he could use as foot and handholds, but he knew already that the room had none. But he refused to give up.  
  
He gathered the force around him again, with difficulty, but got little more than a void. It seemed to him that he was the only living thing around for a while. Anger rose in him, and Obi-Wan pounded the wall with his fist, wincing as pain soared up his arm.  
  
He banished his anger with a silent breath as he slowly sank into the rising waters. What could he do? One thing for certain, he wasn't going to sit here and die. Obi-Wan thought about his situation, he would have to swim for it, he finally decided.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The landing platform lay just ahead, and Qui-Gon slowed his pace. No need to alert Xanatos to his coming. But it was already to late for that. Xanatos stood on the platform, lightsaber drawn. A smile was on his face as he beckoned Qui-Gon nearer.  
  
"So nice of you to join me Qui-Gon," he quirked. Xanatos stood near his ship, the door hung open in case of a needed quick escaped.  
  
"It's over Xanatos, you have lost," Qui-Gon told him as he walked slowly near his old apprentice. Xanatos smile grew as he laughed softly.  
  
"That is where you are mistaking my friend. I am far from losing."  
  
The remark was odd, Xanatos had no true means of escape. If he could hold Xanatos at bay long enough for help to arrive, all would end well. Or so Qui-Gon hopped.  
  
"Where is Obi-Wan?"  
  
Xanatos' face became blank as he said the name softly. "Obi-Wan? Oh you mean the boy. Well let's not worry about him."  
  
"Where is he?" Qui-Gon asked once more, edging closer toward his dark form.  
  
"He's dead," Xanatos laughed at the sudden shock that passed over his former master's face.  
  
Qui-Gon was speechless for a moment, but finally shook it off. "You lie."  
  
His reaction only caused Xanatos to laugh harder as he began to circle Qui- Gon. Not willing to become trapped, Qui-Gon followed his movements.  
  
"Perhaps I do, than again, perhaps I don't. After all, I'm not certain how long he is capable of holding his breath, but I doubt that it is as long as his little fishy friend."  
  
Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"He's down in the water passages. The system flushes out at dawn," Xanatos looked upward at the light slowly covering the darkened sky.  
  
Qui-Gon had also followed his gaze. "But I have a more interesting proposition," Xanatos continued, pulling Qui-Gon's thoughts back.  
  
He could see his former master's grip tighten on his weapon, and he smiled. Things were working well.  
  
"Sadly it is too late to save one life, but perhaps you can save more lives, a lot more."  
  
"What are you saying?" Qui-Gon asked, fear rising in his chest, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"I suppose you know of the attack on the temple. I am not a fool, children will do nothing. The ship they are traveling in will explode, but maybe, just maybe we can arrange a different fate for them. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan fought back the rising fear in his chest as the water settled in about his neck. He was trying to save his energy for when he was forced to swim. The water level was rising faster than he expected, and that thought worried him.  
  
It would be a thin chance if he came out of this alive, but fighting to the end would be better than giving up. The current was light up here, but there was no telling how strong in was underneath. He had no idea where the tunnels lead out, or how far they went.  
  
His thoughts were broken suddenly as the surface near him broke with ripples. He was startled that he had not felt anyone coming, but it was banished in a sigh of relief. Bant shook the wet strands of hair from her face as she drew Obi-Wan into a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you!" she said softly, her voice changing in the next instant. "We don't have much time, we have to get out before the current becomes to strong."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded as she pressed an aqua breather into his hand, which he accepted gratefully. Fitting it into his mouth he nodded and dived under after Bant, who had already taken off. She slowed, looking back over her shoulder to make sure Obi-Wan was near.  
  
TBC 


	16. Hopeless Choices

Sorry for the really loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time it took me to update…um…enjoy…and dont hurt me…goes off and hides

Chapter 16: Hopeless choices

Bant and Obi-Wan surfaced near the shore of the lake, making their way out slowly. Obi-Wan eased himself down on the grass, breathing heavily and watching as Bant settled down next to him.

"How did you find me?" Obi-Wan asked, after removing the aqua breather from his mouth.

Bant's smile was sad. "I heard what happened, I doubted Xanatos would keep you with him. So I went to the first place he kept me when I was caught."

Obi-Wan let his head fall down, cradling his burned hand behind his back. "But you could have died, and you weren't sure I was down there. Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because I care for you, I would gladly risk my life to see to your safety. And you would do the same."

Obi-Wan nodded to himself. That he would. He lifted his head up, glancing around. "I need to find Qui-Gon, I must warn him."

"What?" Bant asked quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I haven't time to explain."

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

Qui-Gon gripped his saber tightly in his hand, resisting the urge to crush it into pieces. He should have been thinking, he should have known. Xanatos was always one step ahead, and he would always be, in this matter of case. The attack on the temple would never happen, Xanatos knew that the children wouldn't have a chance. It was like him to barter with lives of the innocent and helpless.

"What _proposition _is this that you speak of," Qui-Gon asked, bitterness in his voice as he lowered his lightsaber.

Xanatos laughed lightly. "How far would you be willing to go, _Master_?" he taunted lightly. It had been many years since he had bestowed that title upon him, and he knew it would cause some shock. Qui-Gon's reaction was worth it. He continued.

"How much will you be willing to pay to save the lives of others who don't deserve it? You were always good at that, deciding who deserved to live, and who…deserved to die. My father being one of them, but needless to say that in the past."

"What do you want, Xanatos?" Qui-Gon asked sternly. He tired of his old apprentice's games.

His former padawan laughed. "Just a trifle matter really," his grin broadened, "I want you to come with me, without weapons, without resistance."

"I cannot do that, Xanatos."

"Cannot, or will not? Is that fear I see? You are not stupid, this I know. You know what will happen, what you will become. I will not lie. But will you be so selfish to let hundreds die to save yourself?"

"You are the killer, not me. It is by your hand whether or not they live, not mine," Qui-Gon answered, angry at this decision he was being forced to make.

"True, but it is your choice which will make their fate sealed. Lower your weapon, or face both your destruction and all the lives of the children who cannot protect themselves. You see, either way I win."

With a sigh Qui-Gon knew he had been bested. Either way, Xanatos would win, and at the moment, he had a choice to do what was right. He had often told Obi-Wan that killing wasn't the answer. Killing only destroyed who was there, but soon after the leader's death, another would follow, and the evil would live on. He had felt certain that killing Xanatos was the answer, for the longest time he had felt that way. But then another thought entered him. He had created Xanatos, he had brought him to the temple, and trained him himself. It was through his failure, his ignorance, that unleashed Xanatos' true power, and hatred. Now it was up to him to pay the price.

With a slight nod he deactivated his saber, and let it drop to the ground. "Let us go then."

The End

__

This post was short, I know, and I will have the new story up when I can, I work full time now, so I won't have much time to write as I did before, but I will do my best.

Look for my next story, "Prisoner"

Time is running out as Obi-Wan searches for his master, but his companion hides a secret as well, one that may well decide the fate of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Finding himself alone on a deadly planet, he must find a way to survive himself first before he can rescue his Master, a task beyond any padawan. However, this time, he's on his own.


End file.
